


#Good!dickheadOdin

by Mercutio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercutio/pseuds/Mercutio
Summary: What Odin might have tweeted to Loki prior to the mess in Thor, had he been a better person.





	#Good!dickheadOdin

**All-father Odin:  
** Loki, you'd be a better king than Thor is now. But you don't need to be king to improve yourself. You need other challenges.  
**All-father Odin:  
** Thor needs to learn responsibilities. He needs to learn consequences have actions and this needs to happen while I and your mother are still around and can correct his mistakes for him  
**All-father Odin:  
** You're too close to him. You can't see it as clearly as we can. This is the right thing to do. Thor will make a great king eventually.  
**All-father Odin:  
** You will be great as well, but not as the king of Asgard, not unless it were your duty and even then your heart would lay elsewhere.  
**All-father Odin:  
** You are capable of deep passion, Loki, far greater than being a king would allow you to express.  
**All-father Odin:  
** Until you discover where that truly lies, what your mission in life is just as Thor's is being king, you will always wander and seek for what you're missing until you find it. 

****

**Loki:**  
Thanks, father, you've been very helpful. #sarcasm Now tell me why I turn blue when a Jotun touches me!!

 **All-father Odin:  
** Oh, and you're a Jotun. Congratulations, new envoy to Jotunheim!


End file.
